Breathe me
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Ça n’aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Leur retrouvaille aurait dû être euphorique. Mais pas comme ça, à rouler sur cette route déserte avec pour seul compagnon le silence culpabilisant de son frère et le reflet de son visage sur la vitre. Post 4xO4. R&R!


**Titre : Breathe me**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Cette série ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne rien des histoires que j'écris, _it's just for fun_ !

**Résumé : **Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Leur retrouvaille aurait dû être euphoriques. Mais pas comme ça, à rouler sur cette route déserte avec pour seul compagnon le silence culpabilisant de son frère et le reflet de son visage sur la vitre ... Post _Metamorphosis_. Spoiler saison 4. R&R !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Cette histoire prend place juste après _Metamorphosis_ (4x04). Je ne pouvais pas _ne pas_ écrire quelque chose là-dessus ! Cet épisode est tellement ... génial (sauf peut-être les quelques passages de cannibalisme !). En tout cas, voici ma version de ce qui se passe après, quand les deux frères retournent à leur motel, leur conversation et tout ce qui suit !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, vous ensoleillerez ma journée ! 

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **_Breathe me_ est une magnifique chanson de _Sia_, dont la musique m'a largement inspiré pour écrire cette histoire !

**Note de l'auteur (3) : **Cette histoire est une « spéciale-dédicace » pour mon amie Jordan qui a commencé à regarder la saison 4 avec moi et qui a eu à ce sujet un remarque très juste que je me permet de citer ici :

« Dean est de plus en plus craquant mais Sammy part totalement en cacahuète ! » lol ... :)

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Leur retrouvaille aurait dû être … euphoriques. Extatiques. Mais sûrement pas comme ça. Pas après ces longs mois sans son frère, à prier, espérer, tenter tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le retrouver, pour le ramener des Enfers ... son pouvoir ... c'était justement ça le problème. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son _pouvoir_, et voilà où ça l'avait mené. Dans l'Impala, à rouler sur cette route vide et déserte en pleine nuit, avec pour seul compagnon le silence culpabilisant de son frère et le reflet de son visage sur la vitre.

_Si je ne te connaissais pas, je devrais te chasser._

Les mots de Dean se bousculait dans sa tête, chacun plus douloureux que l'autre. Comme un coup de poing, le coup de poing que son frère lui avait balancé à la figure après avoir découvert ce qu'il faisait. Oh oui, ça lui avait fait mal, mais pas autant que la déception qu'il avait lut dans ses yeux. La déception, l'inquiétude et peut-être aussi le dégoût. Parce que son petit frère, pour qui Dean avait sacrifié son enfance, sa vie et même son âme, était pire que les monstres qu'il chassait. Sam n'était pas digne de tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait.

_Si je ne te connaissais pas, je devrais te chasser._

Sam se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui en frissonnant. Jamais, depuis la _mort _de Dean, il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Il avait lu quelque part que la pire solitude est celle que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est dans une pièce pleine de gens, et il réalisait que c'était vrai. Il y avait comme un gouffre entre lui et Dean, un abîme immense et vertigineux qui menaçait de l'engloutir, et pour la première fois il eut l'impression que rien ne viendrait le combler. Que ce qui les séparait lui et son frère était beaucoup trop vaste, beaucoup trop fort pour q'ils puissent se retrouver. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec une telle force, pas même après son départ pour Stanford.

Son frère était de retour, à ses côtés, mais il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi loin. Son frère était à nouveau avec lui mais Sam était tout seul.

Dean était terrifié. Mort de trouille. En pétard contre ce que Sam avait fait, contre tout ce qu'il lui avait caché mais surtout paniqué. Et Dean n'était pas du genre à paniquer, même dans les pires situations. Seulement là un ange, un putain d'ange lui avait dit que s'il n'arrivait pas à stopper son frère, lui s'en chargerait. Un putain d'ange qui l'avait sortit des fournaises de l'Enfer, et dont il gardait l'empreinte gravée dans sa chair. Un putain d'ange qui lui avait sauvé la vie mais qui menaçait de lui prendre bien plus que sa propre vie. Il menaçait de lui prendre Sam. Son petit frère. Sa seule famille. Et Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Donnez lui un esprit, un loup garou, un démon, ça il savait gérer. Mais un ange guerrier qui vous menace d'une voix égale et pourtant lourde de sens que si vous ne faites rien, il se chargera de votre petit frère ...

Dean ne savait pas quoi faire, et il ne pouvait même pas se tourner vers Sam pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

_Protège Sammy_.

Il avait passé sa vie à veiller sur son frère, mais comment le protéger d'une force qui dépassait l'entendement, qui dépassait son entendement ?

Et comment le protéger de lui-même ?

Le silence dans la voiture était tellement oppressant que Dean n'y tint plus. Il alluma la radio, régla le volume pour que la musique ne soit pas trop forte, mais suffisamment pour chasser le silence.

« _Hurt myself again today_

_And, the worse part is there's no-one else to blame.__ »_

Dean tressaillit quand les paroles de la chanson envahirent l'habitacle de l'Impala. Il resserra son étreinte sur le volant et dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se retourner vers son frère. De toute façon, Sam ne l'aurait pas regardé. Sam ne _voulait _pas le regarder.

« _Ouch, I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am now nowhere to be found_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again I fell unsafe_ »

Voilà ce qui se passe quand on _s'absente_ plusieurs mois. Vous revenez et tout a changé. Votre petit frère a complément changé vos stations radio préférés, il a même installé un I-Pod sur votre _classic car_.

Quelque mois et plus rien n'est comme avant. Votre vie, votre façon de voir les choses, Sam, vous ...

« _Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_ »

Seulement Sam n'avait plus besoin de lui ...

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au motel, aucun des deux frère n'avait pas décroché un mot, et c'est dans le silence le plus total qu'il regagnèrent leur chambre. Sam s'apprêtait à filer dans la salle de bain, une tactique d'évitement dont l'efficacité avait déjà été prouvée, quand Dean l'arrêta.

« _ Laisse moi regarder ça, lui dit-il, et il lui fallut quelque instant pour comprendre qu'il parlait des blessures que Jack lui avait infligé.

_ C'est bon, je peux m'en charger, lui répondit-il d'un voix froide et détachée.

_ Sam ...

_ Je ne suis pas un gamin, ok ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

_ Hey, s'exclama Dean en levant la main devant lui. J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

La conversation et la situation étaient en train de prendre une tournure qui lui échappait complément et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors vraiment pas.

« _ Vraiment ? lui rétorqua Sam en se redressant. Et ton petit speech de tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ?

_ Hein ?

_ C'est bien ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? Que je ne suis qu'un idiot ? Parce que j'utilise mes pouvoirs à mauvais escient et parce que je fais confiance à Ruby.

_ J'ai jamais dit que tu étais un idiot ! s'insurgea Dean.

_ C'est pourtant ce que j'ai ressenti. Que je ne suis pas capable d'agir tout seul, que dès que tu n'es plus là pour me surveiller j'en profite pour me planter lamentablement ! Que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller tout seul, et que je suis beaucoup trop naïf pour voir quand on profite de moi !

Sam avait haussé le ton, et il s'était mis à faire de grande enjambée dans la pièce, comme un animal en cage.

« _ Bon sang Sam, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ! Ok, j'ai peut-être un peu paniqué quand j'ai vu ce que tu faisais, et quand j'ai découvert ... enfin, tu sais mais ...

_ Non Dean, je ne sais pas, lui répondit Sam d'un voix brusquement doucereuse, et Dean tressaillit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert sur moi ? Que je suis un monstre ? Une créature qu'il faut chasser. Parce que c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ! Finalement Papa aura eu ce qu'il voulait ...

Dean fit un bond en avant et durant une fraction de seconde Sam crut qu'il allait le frapper.

« _ Je t'interdis de mêler Papa à tout ça, est-ce que c'est clair ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui je crois que tu es un idiot. Un véritable abruti ! Tu utilises tes pouvoirs psychiques pour exorciser des gens mais par-dessus tout tu le fais avec l'aide d'un démon ! Un putain de démon Sam !

_ Ruby est peut-être un démon mais c'est la seule vers qui je pouvais me tourner !

_ Et Bobby ! Bon sang, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

_ J'essayais de m'en sortir ! lui rétorqua brusquement Sam. J'essayais de survivre sans toi !

_ C'est pas une raison ...

_ Je t'ai enterré ! s'écria le jeune homme en tapant du poing contre le mur, si fort qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait y faire un trou. J'ai pris ta dépouille, je t'ai installé dans ce cercueil, j'ai creusé le trou et j'ai enterré mon propre frère ! »

_Oh non, non, pas ça_, pensa Dean confusément.

« _ Et j'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai dû vivre avec la culpabilité de t'avoir envoyé _là-bas_, et j'ai dû faire des choix. Pour m'en sortir, et pour trouver un moyen de te ramener. Et même se ça te déplait, Ruby est la seule qui m'ai aidé, la seule qui m'ai apporté un espoir.

_ Non mais tu t'entends ! Cette fille se sert de toi, et tu la considères comme ta meilleure amie !

_ Je sais que je dois me méfier d'elle ...

_ Ah oui, lui rétorqua Dean d'un voix amère. Et c'est pour ça que tu sors en cachette quand je dors, que tu te tires avec ma caisse pour aller la voir, que tu me mens ? Est-ce qu'elle sait pour Azazel, pour ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Sam resta silencieux mais son silence fut comme un coup de poing pour Dean.

« _ Putain Sam, tu le lui as dit !

_ Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois ...

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait plus.

« _ Tu parles avec un démon, mais pas à moi ! Tu te confies à elle et à moi, rien. Non, mieux encore, tu me mens depuis le début !

_ Je ... j'avais peur de ta réaction et ...

_ C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas eu de temps pour m'en parler !

_ Oh et bien, excuse moi mais j'étais occupé à autre chose, comme trouver un moyen de te sauver !

_ Ne viens surtout pas me dire que c'est de ma faute ! s'écria brusquement Dean. N'y pense même pas ! »

Dean foudroya son frère de regard et Sam ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi en colère. Hors de lui. Dangereux. Mortellement dangereux.

Mais il ne vit pas au-delà de la colère. Il ne vit pas la peur et l'angoisse que ressentait Dean. L'impression que tout était en train de lui échapper, et que quoi qu'il fasse il n'y pourrait rien. Son monde était en train de s'écrouler et il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

Après la mort de sa mère, sa vie s'était transformée en un de ces numéros de cirque qu'on voit à la télé, où un type fait tourner des assiettes en équilibre sur une longue tige. Il s'était retrouvé à jongler avec ces assiettes sans jamais avoir appris. Et plus le temps passait et plus on lui lançait de nouvelles assiettes, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'au moment où il ne pourrait plus y arriver. Il se sentait de plus en plus submergé, et il savait qu'un jour où l'autre tout s'écroulerait. Et a priori ce jour était arrivé ...

« _ J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, reprit Sam en essayant de se justifier.

_ Oh et bien on peux dire que tu as réussi ! lui répondit son frère dans un sarcasme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ! Que je me morfonde dans mon coin en entendant ...

Sam se tu brusquement, avant que les mot « un miracle » ne franchissent ses lèvres. C'était ça l'ironie de la situation. Le miracle qu'il avait tant attendu et pour lequel il avait tant prié s'était produit et Dean était revenu.

« _ J'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller sans toi et tant pis si ça ne te plait pas ! termina Sam avec force, comme pour marquer que la conversation, du moins pour lui, était finie.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de son frère. Au lieu de hurler et de tempêter, Dean détourna le regard, l'air brusquement triste, perdu ...

« _ C'est bien ça le problème, dit-il à mi-voix en passant une main sur son visage.

Le jeune homme connaissait bien ce geste. Il voulait dire « je ne sais plus ou j'en suis – je ne vais pas bien – je n'y arriverai pas »

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Sam. Sa colère retomba aussitôt et il sentit un sentiment de malaise l'envahir. Dean ne lui avait jamais parut aussi perdu, même depuis son retour des enfers.

« _ Rien ... juste ...

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi, lui avoua-t-il finalement.

_ Et c'est ça le problème ? Le fait que je n'ai plus besoin de toi, lui rétorqua Sam plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il se sentait complètement pris au dépourvu. Comment Dean pouvait-il penser ça ? Il avait besoin de lui, peut-être plus qu'il n'avait besoin d'oxygène. Il avait BESOIN de son frère.

« _ Ce n'est pas une question de besoin Sam, lui répondit son frère dans un souffle. C'est que .... tu ne veux plus de moi.

Il savait très bien comment cette phrase sonnait mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« _ Tu ne veux plus de moi, de tout ça, fit- il en écartant les bras pour englober la chambre de motel mais Sam comprit qu'il ne parlait pas _que_ de ça. Tu ne veux plus de cette vie, de la chasse, de nous sur la route. J'ai ... c'est l'impression que j'ai. »

Sam eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing. Ou plutôt un coup de massue, qui le frappa en pleine poitrine et lui coupa le souffle. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans savoir quoi répondre. Comment lui et son frère en était-il arrivé là ?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, se glissa entre chaque recoin, envahit chaque atome jusqu'à devenir si lourd que Sam eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il fallait qu'il sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce.

« _ Sam ? l'appela alors son frère avec hésitation, et le son de sa voix le sortit de sa torpeur.

_ Je ... je prend la salle de bain, lui répondit-il sans même le regarder.

Il franchit l'espace qui le séparait de la pièce en quelque seconde et se barricada à l'intérieur.

Dean regarda la porte de la salle se fermer derrière son frère avec le sentiment que toutes les assiettes venaient de lui échapper des mains pour éclater par terre. Il resta un long moment de bout devant la porte comme un idiot, en entendant ... en entendant quoi ? Que Sam sorte et lui parle enfin ? Bon sang, c'était presque trop ironique pour être vrai ! Lui qui faisait tout pour éviter la moindre conversation sérieuse ou à cœur ouvert avec son frère en était réduit à espérer qu'une telle chose se produise. Mais cette fois, c'était Sam qui refusait. Sam refusait de lui parler. Et cette idée lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Dean se traîna jusqu'au lit le plus près de la porte – une vieille, très vieille habitude – et se laissa tomber dessus. Il était épuisé. Ereinté, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il avait besoin de dormir, juste quelques heures, mais ces dernières nuits n'avaient pas vraiment été reposantes ... trop de cauchemars, trop de souvenirs. Et les coups que Jack lui avait donnés ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux. La douleur, lancinante, pulsait dans tout son crâne, à l'arrière de sa tête, de ses yeux, de ses tempes, jusqu'à son épaule là ou le _rugaru_ l'avait mordu. Dean réalisa brusquement qu'il lui faudrait nettoyer et désinfecter la blessure, même s'il savait qu'une morsure ne risquait pas de le rugaru-ifier, mais leur trousse de secours était dans la salle de bain, avec Sam ... Que du bonheur !

Dean ferma les yeux et replia son bras sur son visage en poussant un long soupir de découragement. Il avait tant de choses à faire, à accomplir. Sauver le monde, empêcher l'Apocalypse ... sauver Sam. Pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose qui occupait chacune de ses pensées, n'en déplaise à Castiel et même à son _boss_. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était son petit frère.

Plic ... ploc ... plic ... ploc ... Le bruit entêtant des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans la vieux lavabo grisâtre avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Quelque chose de presque apaisant et Sam s'y raccrochait pour ne pas avoir à penser. Pour oublier que son frère croyait qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Qu'il ne voulait plus des _deux frères Winchesters contre le monde entier_. Comment Dean pouvait-il penser ça ?

Oh oui, peut-être parce que Sam avait agit comme si c'était le cas, comme s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Il avait l'impression que son frère et lui ne se comprenaient plus. Ils avaient passés toute leur vie à lire en l'autre avec un seul regard, une seule expression, et même après son départ pour Stanford et ses quatre ans d'absence les réflexes étaient vite revenus mais là ... ça ne marchait plus.

Sam se redressa et regarda son reflet dans la glace fêlée. C'est sûr, il n'allait pas gagner le premier prix du « Meilleur frère de l'année » ! Mais ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, du moins pas sciemment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouver un moyen pour sauver le plus de monde et surtout pour sauver son frère. Pour faire quelque chose de bien de ce don qui venait d'un démon. Mais il s'était trompé.

Une part de lui s'insurgeait contre tout ça. Il n'était pas mauvais, il avait fait plus de bien autour de lui que la majorité des gens mais il suffisait d'une erreur et il se retrouvait cloué au pilori. Il voulait juste ... il voulait juste bien faire, mais il faut croire que même avec la meilleur volonté de monde, ça ne suffisait pas. Dean pensait qu'il se trompait, un ange pensait qu'il se trompait, même Dieu pensait qu'il se trompait.

Sam se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage en soupirant. Quand les choses avaient-elles dérapée au point que Dieu en personne soit obligé d'intervenir pour l'arrêter ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et si tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, tout le bien qu'il croyait avoir accompli n'était qu'une illusion ? Peut-être qu'il était sur la mauvaise route depuis le début. Depuis que le démon aux yeux jaunes l'avait marqué avec son sang. Si c'était vrai, alors rien de ce qu'il avait accompli ne comptait. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une mascarade, une énorme tromperie, et cette idée le rendait malade.

Lorsqu'il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, Dean ne l'attendait pas pour continuer leur conversation, les bras croisé et le visage fermé comme il l'avait craint. Non, Dean était étendu au sol, les yeux clos, et un homme se trouvait juste à ses côtés. Sam hésita un instant entre se précipiter vers son frère et se précipiter sur la première arme qu'il pourrait trouver quand l'homme releva la tête et posa son regard sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose d'infini, une assurance, un calme presque dangereux qui le fit frissonner. Ce regard était vieux, détaché. Hors du commun des mortels.

_Castiel_.

Sam réagit aussitôt et se précipita vers son frère.

« _ Dean ! Hey, Dean, répond moi, lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant rapidement à ses côtés.

_Que s'était-il passé ?_

Le jeune homme posa la main sur son cou, cherchant fébrilement un pouls, et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il le sentit battre sous ses doigts. Un peu trop rapide, et un peu irrégulier, mais Dean était vivant.

« _ C'est le rugaru.

La voix de l'ange lui fit brusquement relever la tête.

« _ Quoi ?

_ Le rugaru l'a mordu, répéta l'ange d'une voix égale, et Sam comprit. Jack avait du s'en prendre à son frère alors qu'il était inconscient et enfermé dans son placard.

Sam n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de trouver la blessure que la créature avait infligée à son frère. Une vilaine trace de morsure sur le haut de l'épaule droite. Tout autour la peau était rouge et chaude au toucher, et Sam réalisa en posant la main sur son front que Dean était brûlant.

« _ Dean, l'appela-t-il en le secouant doucement. Allez frèrot, ouvre les yeux.

Mais le jeune homme restait désespérément immobile.

« _ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Castiel, tout en retournant doucement son frère pour le mettre sur le dos.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question, lui répondit l'ange et dans son regard clair Sam lut reproche et désapprobation.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il était blessé ! lui rétorqua Sam en essayant de se justifier.

Mais il savait qu'il avait tort.

« _ Le résultat est le même. Tu as laissé ton frère tout seul, sans te soucier des conséquences.

Sam tressaillit devant le ton accusateur de Castiel. Parce que l'ange avait raison, et parce que Sam savait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement d'aujourd'hui. Il avait abandonné son frère le premier soir après son _retour_ pour aller retrouver Ruby. Dean venait à peine de revenir, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de le laisser tout seul. Vulnérable.

« _ Ça ... suffit, les interrompit une voix faible.

_ Dean ! s'exclama Sam en posant sa main sur la joue de son frère. Allez, ouvre les yeux.

_ Enlève d'abord ... ta main ... de ma joue ..., lui rétorqua son frère d'une voix rauque.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants et lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, tout ce qui l'entourait lui sembla enveloppé dans un épais brouillard. Il cligna des yeux, et quand sa vision se fit plus nette il riva son regard à celui, inquiet et soucieux, de son petit frère.

« _ Ça va ... lui dit-il en levant une main pour chasser celle de Sam, toujours posé sur son visage. Je vais ... bien ...

_ Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais, répliqua Castiel.

Dean tourna la tête vers l'ange et essaya de le foudroyer du regard pour le faire taire mais en pure perte. De toute façon il était trop épuisé pour y arriver

« _ Au lieu ... de râler ... aidez-moi à me ... lever.

Sam passa aussitôt son bras autour de ses épaules, en veillant à ne pas trop appuyer contre sa blessure, et l'aida à se relever. Dean se retourna alors vers son frère et le gratifia d'un regard qui voulait dire « ah, tu vois que je peux y arriver » mais il n'eut que le temps de faire un pas avant que ses jambes se dérobent brusquement. Sam le rattrapa de justesse et à sa grande surprise, Castiel agrippa le bras de Dean pour le soutenir. Son frère ne fit aucun commentaire et le laissa même le guider jusqu'à son lit.

Sam regarda l'ange aider son frère à s'allonger et une brusque bouffé de jalousie le saisit quand il vit que Dean acceptait l'aide de l'ange, sans le repousser. En tant normal, son frère ne se serait pas gêné pour lui lancer un « bas les pattes » mais là, rien.

Dean semblait avoir confiance en Castiel, même après ce que l'ange lui avait dit, après ses menaces à demi voilée ...

Sam leur tourna le dos sans dire un mot de plus et partit dans la salle chercher la trousse de secours. Il savait, parce que _lui_ avait fait des recherches sur les _rugaru_, que leurs morsures n'étaient pas mortelles mais qu'elles pouvaient provoquer une infection et une fièvre suffisamment forte pour nécessiter une hospitalisation. Et qu'elles étaient très douloureuses. Il n'avait aucune envie que Dean se retrouve dans un service d'urgence pour soigner une étrange morsure, alors que son frère était censé être mort et qu'il portait sur l'épaule la trace de la main de Castiel gravée au fer rouge.

« _ Enlève ton t-shirt, lui dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, juste avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à ses cotés.

Castiel resta debout au pied du lit, observant les deux frères avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« _ Sam, se plaignit Dean en se relevant avec difficulté.

Il savait lui aussi comment soigner une blessure de _rugaru_, n'en déplaise à son frère, et l'étape _eau bénite_ était malheureusement obligatoire.

« _ Vous ne pouvez pas me soigner ? demanda-t-il à l'ange en essayant de lui offrir son plus beau regard de chien battu. Mais soit l'ange y était immunisé, soit il n'avait pas le talent de son frère parce que Castiel lui fit non de la tête.

_ Même si j'avais ce pouvoir, je ne peux intervenir ...

_ Génial, murmura Dean en ôtant tant bien que mal son t-shirt. Ça vous sort des enfers et c'est même pas capable de vous guérir une toute petite morsure !

Dean sentit le regard de l'ange se poser lui et durant un instant il crut y lire de la surprise, et il lui fallu quelques instant pour comprendre pourquoi. Apparemment l'ange ne se doutait pas que poser la main sur un humain pouvait laisser ce genre de marque. A croire que Dean était le premier qu'il ait sauvé. Il savait par Bobby que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas, mais combien d'homme avaient-ils eu cette chance ? Combien de damnés s'étaient-ils vu accorder une seconde chance ?

La voix de Sam le tira de ses réflexions.

« _ Tu veux t'allonger ou rester comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il, une flasque d'eau bénite en main.

_ Je préférerai ne pas être là, murmura Dean. Ça va je peux encore rester assis, lui répondit-il finalement en retenant un soupir d'exaspération. Il était fatigué, son épaule lui donnait l'impression que le _rugaru_ avait changé de tactique et était en train de lui planter un couteau chauffé à blanc, et par-dessus tout il n'avait aucune mais alors aucune envie que Sam lui balance de l'eau bénite dessus.

« _ Ok, lui répondit Sam en se radoucissant. Respire un grand coup ...

Sam posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère, pour le stabiliser mais aussi pour lui montrer qu'il était là, et vida la flasque sur sa blessure d'une seule traite.

« _ Fils de pute ! s'écria Dean en se recroquevillant sur lui-même lorsque la douleur le frappa, mordante et glacée. Oh merde, merde, merde ... »

Il agrippa le rebord du lit et le serra jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ces doigts deviennent blanches. Sam resserra son étreinte sur son épaule intacte et sentit sous sa main les tremblements qui secouaient son frère.

Au bout d'un moment, la douleur recula légèrement et Dean reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il sentit son frère le guider lentement en arrière et le laissa l'allonger sur le matelas en grimaçant, le souffle court et le cœur battant à la chamade.

Puis Dean roula sur le côté, son dos tourné vers Sam pour que son frère puisse finir de soigner sa blessure. Il serra les dents tout le temps que Sam désinfectait la plaie, l'enduisait de crème antibiotique et la recouvrait d'une large bande gaze.

« _ Avale ça, lui dit Sam en lui tendant deux cachets blancs, un anti-douleur et un anti-pyrétique.

Dean obtempéra sans la moindre protestation et Sam s'alarma aussitôt ; son frère ne se soignait jamais sans se plaindre. Qu'il ait juste quelques côtes fêlées ou le torse lacéré en plusieurs endroits, qu'il soit à l'hôpital ou bien dans une minable chambre d'hôtel, Dean râlait chaque fois qu'il devait prendre un quelconque traitement.

Il aurait voulu lui en parler mais la présence de Castiel l'en empêchait. Il le mettait mal à l'aise, et son silence était plus accusateur que n'important quel discours. Sam avait l'impression d'être un enfant sur le point de recevoir le sermon du siècle ! Seulement là la punition ne se résumerait pas à être privé de sorti, ou devoir accomplir une liste de corvées. Sam connaissait suffisamment bien la Bible pour savoir que Dieu et ses anges ne manquaient pas d'imagination en matière de châtiment !

Alors, sans dire un mot, il fourragea dans le sac de son frère et en sortit un t-shirt propre, qu'il lui tendit en silence. Dean se rhabilla rapidement avant de se laisser lentement retomber sur son lit.

Il ferma les yeux en espérant que le sommeil le rattraperait enfin, et qu'il pourrait dormir longtemps, peut-être une petite dizaine d'année ? Et qu'en se réveillant tous ses problèmes aient disparu. Ouais, il n'y avait jamais cru avant, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait accepter que tout s'arrangeait en fermant les yeux et en priant très fort. Le plus drôle c'est qu'il en était la preuve vivante. Les miracles existent. Dean Winchester, preuve vivante de la puissance divine ! Il se laissa aller un peu plus profondément contre le matelas, en grimaçant de douleur quand son épaule blessée se rappela à son bon souvenir. Mais il était trop fatigué pour bouger ou changer de position. Foutu _rugaru_. Foutu ange avec sa mission divine. Foutu petit frère ...

Debout face à son lit, Sam regarda son frère s'allonger sur le dos sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de douleur. C'était comme ça qu'il savait si Dean allait bien ou non. A sa façon de se coucher. Quand tout allait bien, qu'il était juste fatigué, ou après une nuit de soûlerie son frère se laissait généralement tomber sur le lit en roulant sur le ventre, une main passée sous son oreiller. Lorsqu'il était vraiment fatigué, blessé ou malade, il restait allongé sur le dos sans faire le moindre mouvement. Comme maintenant.

Sam le regarda se détendre légèrement, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse plus lente et régulière. Son regard glissa sur le visage de son frère, pâle, les traits tirés et marqués par les coups que Jack lui avait assenés. Dean avait toujours eu le teint halé de ceux qui passent leur temps dehors ou sur la route, mais là, son visage semblait avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Et Sam savait que ce n'était pas seulement du à la morsure du _rugaru_. Quatre mois en enfer ou sous terre ne vous mettent pas vraiment en valeur. Il prit alors conscience de l'apparence de son frère, et pour la première fois Dean lui parut fragile. Jusque là, _Dean Winchester _et _fragile_ étaient deux mots totalement antinomiques mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui. Dean était différent. Lui-même était différent.

Juste après, le jeune homme réalisa une chose : Castiel était toujours là. L'ange avait rivé son regard sur lui et ne quittait pas depuis que Dean s'était endormi.

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Cette situation était vraiment trop ... bizarre. Depuis le temps qu'il croyait aux anges, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa première rencontre avec une créature divine puisse se passer ainsi. Parce que Castiel avec son costume cravate et son pardessus froissé ne ressemblait en rien à l'image qu'il avait des anges. Il n'était pas blond, n'avait pas d'auréole blanche et étincelante nimbant un visage bon et souriant, et Sam n'avait aucune envie de se précipiter vers lui en lui disant « je crois en vous, j'ai toujours cru en vous » ! Le silence et les regards scrutateurs de l'ange le mettaient mal à l'aise, ça et le fait qu'il soit peut-être là pour mettre à exécution ses menaces ...

« _ Il rêve beaucoup.

La voix de Castiel le sortit de ses réflexions.

« _ Pardon ?

_ Ton frère. Il fait beaucoup de rêves, de mauvais rêves, surtout ces temps-ci, lui dit l'ange.

Sam se tourna aussitôt vers son frère, qui murmurait dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front brûlant pour le calmer.

« _ Je croyais qu'il ne se souvenait de rien ! s'exclama Sam.

Castiel redressa la tête et le regarda avec une telle intensité que Sam dû lutter pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

« _ Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il est vrai que tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, lui répondit-il et Sam comprit sans aucun difficulté ce que l'ange sous entendait.

Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard en songeant qu'il ne lui était d'aucune utilité, puis il reparti dans la salle de bain. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, à la recherche d'une serviette ou d'un gant propre, ouvrant et refermant dans un claquement sec sans réussir à mettre la main dessus et maudissant la malchance des Winchesters. Est-ce que pour une fois les choses pourraient marcher, au moins une fois. Mais non, pas dans le monde des Winchester ! Il fallait qu'il se retrouve dans la seule salle de bain de ce foutu motel qui n'ait pas la moindre serviette, que son frère soit alité et brûlant de fièvre et que par dessus tout il soit coincé avec un ange revanchard !

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Castiel était assis au chevet de son frère, une main posée sur son épaule, l'air concentré et sérieux. Dean s'agita et sa respiration devint brusquement courte et haletante.

« _ Hey, murmura gentiment Sam en posant sur son front une petite serviette humide, la seule serviette qu'il ait pu trouver dans la salle de bain. Est-ce qu'il ... est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-il à l'ange avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

_ Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, lui répondit simplement Castiel en retirant sa main. Mais il te faudra rester à son chevet encore quelques heures.

Quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait comme une accusation et Sam se raidit aussitôt.

« _ C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait ! se récria-t-il presque malgré lui.

_ Pas ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas Samuel, lui rappela Castiel.

En temps normal le jeune homme lui aurait rétorqué un « c'est Sam » mais là, devant un ange dont le regard le paralysait et lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait le détruire d'un simple claquement de doigt, il préféra rester silencieux.

« _ Nous savons ce que tu as fais Samuel, continua Castiel d'un voix détachée en se redressant et presque malgré lui Sam fit de même.

_ Je ... j'essayais juste de sauver des gens, tenta-il pour se justifier mais l'ange le fit taire d'un regard.

_ Tu as fait preuve d'orgueil. Tu as cru pouvoir agir comme un dieu, user de tes pouvoirs comme un être supérieur en oubliant que tu n'es qu'un simple mortel. Les Grecs avaient un terme très explicite à ce sujet. Ils appelaient ça _l'ubris_.

Sam se souvenait des cours d'antiquité classique qu'il avait pris en option à la fac. Littéralement, _l'ubris_ était « un acte de démesure ». Lorsqu'un homme osait se prendre pour un dieu et oubliait quelle était sa place, celle d'un simple mortel. Le titan Prométhée avait fait preuve d'_ubris_ en se substituant aux dieux et en offrant le feu aux hommes, et son châtiment avait été de se retrouver attaché au flanc d'un montagne, où un aigle venait tous les jours lui dévorait le foie ... Quel allait être son châtiment pour avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs ?

« _ Tu as cru pouvoir maîtriser cette force, mais tu ne le peux pas, continua Castiel en faisant un pas en avant et presque malgré lui Sam recula. Et en t'en servant de la sorte tu ne fait qu'accomplir la volonté d'Azazel et t'avancer vers le chemin que ce démon avait tracé pour toi. Si tu n'y mets pas très vite un terme, le sang du démon qui coule en toi pervertira plus que tes pouvoirs, il pervertira ton âme et là rien ni personne ne pourra te sauver Samuel. Pas même ton frère. Tu ne pourra plus lutter contre ce à quoi tu as été destiné le jour où Azazel t'a fait boire son sang. Et si une telle chose arrive, il nous faudra prendre des mesures ...

« _ Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama durement Dean.

Castiel se retourna et vit l'aîné des Winchester se redresser péniblement en prenant appui sur le matelas.

Il était livide, épuisé et son regard brillait d'un éclat fiévreux mais Castiel vit surtout, au-delà de la fatigue et de la douleur, toute la détermination dont il était capable. Cette détermination qui avait fait que Dieu l'avait choisi.

« _ Dean, murmura Sam dans un souffle. Il ne voulait pas que son frère s'attire encore plus _d'ennuis_ par sa faute.

Castiel se tourna alors vers l'aîné des Winchester et Dean dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas flancher et soutenir son regard indéchiffrable. Les paroles, ou plutôt les menaces de l'ange résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il l'avait sorti des fournaises de l'Enfer mais il ne tenait qu'à lui de l'y renvoyer ...

Castiel regarda l'aîné des Winchester se mettre finalement debout, un peu étonné malgré lui qu'il ose le défier. Il savait qu'il avait peur, il n'avait aucun mal à le lire dans ses yeux, et il savait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant, l'ultimatum qu'il lui avait lancé. Il avait été dur avec lui, et il le regrettait mais ce soir là avait été terrible pour lui et les siens. Six de ses hommes, six de ses amis, des anges qu'il connaissait depuis que le monde est monde avait été tué d'une manière horrible, mis en pièce par les chiens de l'Enfer. Et il n'avait pu retenir sa colère.

Castiel savait qu'il avait mal agit mais c'était le problème avec les humains. L'ange n'avait pas l'habitude de traiter avec ces êtres emplis de doutes et de faiblesse. Il était un général de l'armée de Dieu, il avait combattu sur les montagnes de Meggido et affronté plus de légions de l'Enfer que n'importe quel autre ange mais face à un être humain, il se sentait parfois complètement désarmé. Il ne comprenait pas leurs interrogations, leurs doutes. Ni le fait que qu'un homme comme Dean puisse avoir plus de foi en sa famille qu'en Dieu lui-même. Qu'il n'accepte pas le don que Dieu lui avait fait, qu'il ne comprenne pas sa propre valeur et qu'il puisse autant croire en un homme comme son frère, un homme marqué par le démon qui n'avait pas hésité à l'abandonner plus d'une fois.

Castiel savait pourquoi Dieu avait choisit cet homme, mais il commençait seulement à découvrir ce qui faisait de lui un être si exceptionnel. Il avait vendu son âme pour sauver son frère, et l'ange savait par expérience que très d'homme était capable d'un tel acte d'amour pour un des leurs. Oh oui, les hommes vendaient leurs âmes depuis l'aube des temps mais c'était la plupart du temps pour leurs seuls et uniques profits. Pour gagner quelques années de plus, obtenir gloire et richesse. Mais pas Dean Winchester. Il n'avait pas, à un seul instant, songé à qui pourrait lui arriver. Il voulait juste sauver son frère.

Castiel l'avait compris mais il ne savait toujours pas comment un homme comme lui, un homme prêt à se sacrifier de manière totalement altruiste pouvait à ce point ne pas croire en Dieu. Comment il pouvait à ce point douter. Peut-être que cet ancien proverbe humain avait raison, peut-être qu'il y avait plus de foi dans le doute que dans la croyance aveugle ?

De son côté, Sam regardait l'échange silencieux entre son frère et l'ange avec une inquiétude grandissante.

Il avait déjà vu Dean affronter des créatures terrifiantes mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de défier un être aussi puissant que Castiel. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de s'interposer entre un ange guerrier et son petit frère, tout ça pour le protéger. Comme toujours. Et Sam ne voulait pas que son frère paye encore une fois pour ses erreurs. Il en avait déjà commis une, lorsque Jake l'avait poignardé à _Col Oak_. Il avait baissé sa garde ... et voilà où ils en étaient, tout ça par sa faute. Son frère avait du affronter l'enfer, ils avaient été séparé durant quatre mois interminables et terrifiants, et maintenant ... maintenant un ange les menaçait ...

La voix de son frère, mal assurée mais résolue, l'arracha brusquement à ses réflexions.

« _ Personne ne touchera à Sam, est-ce que c'est clair !

_ Ceci ne concerne que ton frère et moi, lui rappela Castiel d'une voix froide. Et je n'aime pas que tu me parles ainsi ...

_ Oui je sais, lui rétorqua Dean en toisant l'ange du regard, malgré la fatigue et la douleur qui irradiait tout autour de son épaule. ... Si je ne montre pas plus de respect vous allez me renvoyer en Enfer, yada yada yada ...

Dean ne savait pas si la fièvre lui donnait plus de courage ou le rendait encore plus inconscient mais à ce moment précis, il se fichait royalement des menaces de l'ange. Qu'il le renvoie en Enfer si ça lui chantait mais il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à son petit frère. Même si Sam ne voulait plus de lui, même si Sam se débrouillait très bien sans lui ...

« _ Attendez une minutes, vous voulez le renvoyer là-bas ! s'écria Sam, et durant un instant Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la voix de son frère monta d'un octave plus haut, sous le coup de la peur.

_Fillette !_

« _ Après ... après tout le bien qu'il a fait, après tous les gens qu'il a aidé et sauvé, vous voulez renvoyer mon frère en Enfer ! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire ça et prétendre être un ange ! Une créature divine ! Si quelqu'un mérite d'aller en Enfer c'est moi et pas Dean. J'ai le sang d'un démon en moi et ...

_ Sammy ! s'exclama brusquement Dean en agrippant son frère par l'épaule. Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'iras pas en Enfer, personne n'ira, compris !

Dean resserra sa prise sur son épaule pour lui montrait qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait mais aussi pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine, et il sentait que ses jambes n'allaient pas réussir à le porter encore bien longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'accorder cette faiblesse. Sam avait besoin de lui. Et cet idiot d'ange n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« _ Ecoutez, on a bien compris le truc, Sam a compris qu'il ne devait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs et j'ai compris que je devais la fermer, alors maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à rentrer là haut et dire à votre grand patron que tout est arrangé.

Castiel resta sans rien dire durant quelques secondes mais elle lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner lourdement dans ses oreilles, et la douleur dans son épaule qui pulsait en rythme. _Ta dam_. _Ta dam_. _Ta dam_. Dean cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais sa vision devint de plus en plus floue, et bientôt tout lui sembla nébuleux, comme enveloppé dans une chape de brouillard. Tout avait l'air étouffé et distendu, les images, les sons, même le contact de Sam sous sa main.

Il lui sembla alors entendre quelque chose, un bruit qui venait de loin ... quelqu'un qui lui parlait.

« ... ot ... oi ... tends ... ean !

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers son frère avec l'impression qu'elle pesait des tonnes, et il réalisa que Sam lui parlait.

« _ Frérot ... regarde-moi ... est-ce que tu m'entends ... Dean !

Mais il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour lui répondre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Fermer les yeux et dormir enfin ...

« _ Non Dean, ne ferme pas les yeux ! s'écria Sam en lui tapant la joue.

_ Non mais ça va pas Sammy ! s'exclama Dean mais tout ce que Sam et Castiel entendirent furent « S'my »

L'ange allait lui répondre quand lui et Sam le virent vu fermer les yeux et basculer brusquement en arrière. Sam réagit aussitôt et le rattrapa, avant de le laisser s'asseoir par terre. Dean ne dit rien, il n'émit aucun son et sa tête dodelina jusqu'à tomber contre l'épaule de son frère. Sam s'alarma tout de suite de la chaleur qui émanait de son frère. Il brûlait littéralement de fièvre.

« _ Dean ? Dean ! Allez, ouvre les yeux !

_ Mmm

_ Dean ouvre les yeux c'est un ordre, lui lança Sam dans sa plus belle imitation du caporal John Winchester.

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et le regarda lutter pour ouvrir les yeux, ses paupière papillonner pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il parvienne péniblement à les soulever.

« _ Sm ... Sam ? murmura-t-il, l'air complètement désorienté. Qu'est ... qu'est-ce que ...

_ Tu t'es évanoui. Comme une fille, lui répondit Sam en lui souriant gentiment. _Tu m'as fait un peur bleue Dean_, pensa-t-il. _J'ai vraiment cru ..._

_ Oh ... comme une fille, hein ? plaisanta son frère dans un murmure.

_ Une vraie demoiselle en détresse, lui répliqua Sam en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe, il voyait que son frère souffrait mais ce qu'il l'effrayait le plus, c'est que Dean ne cherchait pas à le masquer.

« _ Allez viens, tu seras mieux sur ton lit.

Sam passa un bras sous son épaule indemne et l'aida à se relever, avant de l'allonger sur son lit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il réalisa que Castiel n'était plus là.

« _ Il fait ça tout le temps, lui dit son frère d'un un souffle en fermant les yeux.

_Le pire c'est de se réveiller avec un ange assis sur ton lit qui t'espionne en silence !_

« _ Ne te rendors pas tout de suite, lui demanda Sam en le secouant légèrement.

_ Hein ?

Dean ouvrit difficilement ses paupières et gratifia son frère d'un regard fiévreux et somnolent.

« _ Tiens, avale ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant deux cachets d'aspirine et un verre d'eau.

Le jeune homme obtempéra avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller, sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de douleur.

« _ Je suis désolé Dean, commença Sam après quelque minutes de silence.

Dean se retourna vers son frère, assis sur son lit l'air tendu et soucieux. Il connaissait cet air, il savait ce que Sam avait dans la tête et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« _ Désolé ... pourquoi ?

Sam détestait ça, obliger son frère à rester éveillé alors qu'il avait l'air épuisé mais il ne pouvait pas garder tout ça pour lui. Il fallait qu'il en parle, qu'il sache ce que Dean pensait _vraiment_.

« _ Je crois qu'il a raison ... Castiel. Je crois qu'il a raison quand il parle de ma destinée. De ce que je suis destiné à devenir.

_ Sam ! s'exclama Dean d'une voix rauque. Non ...ne ... Écoute, tu sais ... tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, se reprit-il. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'un type t'as dit ...

_ Pas un type Dean, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Un ange. Il ne mentait pas. Tôt ou tard je vais devenir un monstre. Je suis _destiné_ à devenir un monstre. Dès le moment où maman a fait ce pacte avec Azazel, ma vie ne m'a plus appartenu. Mais toi, tu es libre et ...

_ Ferme-là, gronda Dean en essayant de se redresser péniblement.

_ Non Dean, je ne la fermerai pas ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec véhémence. Tout ce qui vient de se passer nous prouve une chose : je suis dangereux. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais je vais le devenir tôt ou tard. Comme Jack. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça, je ne peux pas lutter contre ma ...

_ Tu dit encore une fois « destinée » et je te flanque mon poing dans la figure, est-ce que c'est clair !

Malgré son état, Dean toisa son frère et le mit au défit de continuer, de parler de sa foutue « destinée ». Sam n'avait pas de destinée, ou du moins pas de destinée se terminant par son petit frère se transformant en un monstre comme le _rugaru_. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher les derniers mots du YED de tourner dans sa tête. Il avait un plan, un plan plus complexe qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, et toute cette histoire avec les enfants dotés de pouvoirs psychiques n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg.

« _ Je me ... je me fous complètement de ... ce que Castiel, ou même Dieu peut dire ! s'exclama Dean d'une voix haletante.

Il réussit à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur son lit, une main agrippée au rebord du lit et l'autre sur son genoux, pour se retenir.

« _ Tu n'es pas ... comme Jack, tu n'as ... tu n'as pas ... de destinée, et tu ne deviendras pas ... un monstre !

_ Tu m'as dit exactement le contraire tout à l'heure, lui rappela Sam. Tu m'as dit que Dieu en personne ne voulait pas que j'use de mes pouvoirs et ...

_ ... Non ça ... Ça concernait ... tes pouvoirs, pas ... ce que tu es ! Je ... je me suis un peu ... emballé ... quand j'ai vu ... ce que tu faisais mais ... mais ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que tu es. C'est ... juste ... ce que tu fais ...

_ Mais tu ne vois pas que tout est lié ! J'ai ces pouvoirs parce que j'ai le sang de ce démon en moi !

_ ... et alors ?

_ Et alors ? répéta Sam en le regardant avec stupéfaction. Comment tu peux dire ça Dean ? Je suis ... je ne suis même plus complètement humain !

_ Ne dis pas ça, le menaça Dean entre ses dents.

Il sentit brusquement une vague de douleur exploser au milieu de son épaule, remonter jusqu'à son cou et encercler ses tempes, incandescente et brûlante. Il serra les dents et agrippa le rebord du lit de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas quand son frère avait désespérément de lui.

« _ C'est pourtant le cas ! Et même Castiel le sait, même Dieu ... ça en est presque ironique. Tout ce que j'ai fait n'aura servir à rien. J'ai essayé de faire le bien, j'ai cru et j'ai prié et regarde où ça m'a mené, s'exclama douloureusement le jeune homme.

Sam se tu brusquement et Dean vit ses grands yeux bruns s'embuer.

« _ ... tu es ... quelqu'un de bien Sammy, lui dit-il dans un souffle. ... tu es quelqu'un de bon. Tu ... tu as fait plus de bien autour de toi ... que n'importe qui.

Dean se força à respirer lentement, en espérant que ça calmerait la douleur et les battements erratiques de son cœur.

« _ ... et si ... si quelqu'un mérite d'être ... béatifié c'est bien toi !

_ Mais c'est toi qui a été choisit par Dieu, c'est toi qu'il a choisit de sauver et je suis le premier à le remercier pour ça mais ça nous montre bien que j'ai raison. Je ne peux pas être sauvé ...

Sam se tu et regarda son frère avec toute la détermination dont il était capable. Il savait que Dean aurait du mal à accepter la vérité mais il devait l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas que son frère continue à risquer sa vie pour lui, et c'était ce qui allait arriver si Sam ne mettait pas un terme à tout ça. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'utiliserai plus ses pouvoirs et que c'était son choix, uniquement _son_ choix. Et là aussi c'était son choix. Si protéger son frère était la dernière chose qu'il devrait faire ... et bien il le ferait.

« _ Non Sammy, s'exclama Dean en secouant la tête. Ça n'a ... rien à voir avec ... avec tout ça. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être bien et ... je ... je sais que tu voulais aider ces gens, que ... tu pensais bien faire. C'est tout ... c'est tout ce qui compte, termina-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

« _ Dean ? ... hey, Dean !

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour réaliser que Sam était juste devant lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air soucieux.

« _ ... hein ?

Il se sentait complètement désorienté. Pourquoi Sam était assis sur son lit, l'air si préoccupé, et pourquoi diable avait-il sa main posée sur son épaule ?

En d'autres circonstances Sam aurait pu trouver ça plutôt drôle. Chaque fois que Dean avait de la fièvre, il était toujours confus, et la façon dont il regardait dans ces cas là était presque amusante. Voir même touchante.

« _ Sammy ? ... qu'est-ce que ...

_ Allonge toi, ça vaut mieux, lui dit-il en le poussant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau installé sur son lit. Tu devrais essayer de te reposer, ça ira mieux après.

_ Hum ? ... d'accord.

Dean roula sur le coté sans pouvoir retenir un grognement de douleur et s'enfouit sous sa couverture.

« _ Dean ? Ça va ?

_ Mmm ... vais bien.

Sam se pencha vers son frère et réalisa alors qu'il tremblait. Il récupéra sa propre couverture avant de le couvrir avec.

Il passa toute la nuit à veiller sur son frère, et son inquiétude grandit quand sa fièvre monta en flèche au milieu de la nuit. Il savait que c'était normal, il l'avait lu dans se recherches mais il détestait voir son frère dans cet état. Fragile. Faible. Le visage si pâle que ses taches de rousseur ressortaient vivement. Il les avait presque oubliée, au bout de quatre mois sans Dean. Ça, et la façon dont son frère regardait sa voiture avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'adoration. Sa manie de fredonner du Led Zeppelin n'importe quand, quand il conduisait, en nettoyant ses armes, quand il s'ennuyait. Sa façon de le traiter de _crétin _ou d'_abruti_. Ça lui avait manqué, plus qu'il n'oserait se l'avouer.

« _ ... non ... non ...

Sam se retourna brusquement vers son frère qui tremblait violement sous ses couvertures.

« _ Hey, Dean, murmura-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il posa la main sur son front brûlant et l'y laissa quelques secondes de plus, en songeant qu'en temps normal, Dean ne lui permettrait jamais un tel geste.

En regardant son frère tourner et s'agiter dans son sommeil, Sam ne pu s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Castiel.

_Il rêve beaucoup ... de mauvais rêves ..._

Dean se souvenait-il de ces quatre mois en Enfer ? Il lui avait assuré que non, mais il lui avait peut-être menti ? Non, Dean ne lui mentirait jamais ... sauf pour ... sauf pour le protéger. S'il pensait que Sam pouvait être affecté, si dans son esprit de grand frère surprotecteur il craignait que Sam puisse en souffrir ... alors oui, il pouvait lui mentir. Mais il ne lui en parlerai jamais, du moins pas de son plein gré. Et Sam ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus, que son frère puisse se rappeler de toutes les tortures qu'il avait subit en Enfer ou qu'il ne lui en parle jamais.

Le reste de la nuit de déroula de la même manière pour Sam, veiller au côté de son frère, la main sur son épaule ou sur son front pour essayer de la calmer, se lever de temps en temps pour aller dans la salle de bain passer la serviette sous l'eau froide en espérant que ça ferait baisser sa fièvre plus rapidement, écouter avec appréhension les paroles qu'il balbutiait. Regarder son frère se débattre avec ses propres cauchemars.

Vers trois heures du matin, enfin, il constata que son frère n'avait presque plus de fièvre. Ils n'avaient plus de thermomètre – Sam n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait du dernier – mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule il su que sa température était retombé à une niveau acceptable. Dean ne tremblait presque plus et à part la pâleur de son visage, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, tout simplement. Sam le regarda rouler sur le côté, attraper son oreiller et se pelotonner contre lui et il ne s'empêcher de sourire.

Puis il retourna sur son lit et se laissa tomber dessus en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il était fatigué, plus nerveusement que physiquement, et il se sentait complètement vide. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Et pourtant il le fallait, il devait réfléchir à tout ça, à toutes les conséquences de ses actes, à la façon dont ils étaient en train d'affecter sa vie mais aussi celle de son frère. Et si Castiel avait dit vrai, s'il renvoyait son frère en Enfer par sa faute ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Un ange ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte ! Mais si jamais ... non, il ne pourrait pas revivre ça, pas encore. Il avait difficilement survécu la première fois, il n'y arriverait jamais si Dean devait ... Et tout ça c'était de sa faute, uniquement de sa ... Le sommeil lui tomba dessus avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil levant filtrèrent à travers les persiennes des volets de leur chambre et vinrent réveiller Sam. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, et il lui fallut quelques instant pour se souvenir pourquoi il s'était endormi tout habillé.

_Le rugaru ... Dean qui découvrait pour ses pouvoirs, pour ce que le YED lui avait fait ... Castiel ... Dean qui s'effondrait dans ses bras, brûlant de fièvre_.

Sam se redressa brusquement et se tourna vers le lit de son frère mais Dean dormait profondément, enfoui sous ses ouvertures, le visage détendu et la respiration lente et régulière.

Après avoir vérifié que Dean n'avait plus de fièvre, il fit un tour rapide dans la salle de bain pour se changer, puis il écrivit une petite note pour son frère, récupéra les clés de l'Impala et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans leur chambre, les bras chargé de deux grands gobelet de café et d'un paquet de beignet, Dean sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide.

« _ Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Sam en posant leur petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine.

_ Pas trop mal, lui répondit son frère en faisant rouler ses épaules dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Et ça ira encore mieux quand j'aurai bu mon café, termina-t-il en gratifiant son frère d'un large sourire.

Dans le monde de Dean Winchester, le café était le remède à tous les maux !

Les deux frères s'installèrent chacun au bord de leur lit, en buvant leur café, et un silence agréable s'installa entre eux. Comme quelque chose de familier et de rassurant.

« _ Je sais ... je crois que je sais pourquoi tu as agit comme ça. Pourquoi tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs ... comme ça ...

La voix de Dean lui fit brusquement relever la tête.

« _ Vraiment ? s'étonna Sam.

Il avait l'air sincèrement étonné, et durant un instant Dean eut l'impression d'entendre à nouveau son petit frère, le petit Sammy plein d'interrogations qui voulait tout savoir sur tout et qui avait besoin de son grand frère.

« _ Je crois ... que c'est de famille de faire des trucs de dingue quand ...

_Quand on vient de perdre son frère ... quand on vient de perdre la seule famille qui vous reste ... quand on se retrouve tout seul et tellement désespéré qu'on se raccroche au moindre espoir. _

Leur mère avait fait un pacte avec le YED pour sauver leur père et même après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, en connaissant toutes les conséquences de ce pacte sur leur vie, Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Et Sam non plus. Ils savaient pourquoi elle l'avait fait, et surtout qu'ils auraient fait la même chose à sa place. Dean avait fait la même chose.

« _ C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai un truc de dingue ?

_ Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être bien Sam, lui répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Tu ... tu as fait ce que tu pouvais et je le comprends très bien, crois-moi. C'est juste que tu t'es ...

_ Fourvoyé en route ? proposa Sam, la gorge serrée.

_ Il faut toujours que tu joues les intellos, hein, répliqua Dean en lui souriant légèrement.

Sam hésita un instant avant de lever les yeux vers son frère, de crainte d'y lire _peur_ et _déception_ mais ce qu'il y vit était complément différent. _Acceptation_ ... _pardon_ ... _compréhension_ ...

« _ J'aurai vraiment aimé voir Maman, lui dit-il finalement en clignant furieusement des yeux. Il détourna le regard et se plongea dans la contemplation fascinante de son gobelet de café.

_ Tu l'aurais adoré, lui répondit son frère avec nostalgie. Tu aurais aussi adoré son père. Un sacré phénomène. C'était un chasseur hors pair, une sacrée tête de mule mais il m'a surtout semblé être un homme bien. ... tu portes son nom.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Sam en se redressant et en se retournant vers son frère, qui lui aussi semblait plongé dans la contemplation de son gobelet de café.

_ Le père de maman. Il s'appelait Samuel. Tu portes son nom. »

Il portait le nom de son grand-père. Un homme bien, d'après Dean. Sam s'était toujours demandé d'où venait son prénom, pourquoi ses parents l'avaient appelé Samuel mais son père ne lui avait jamais répondu. Mais maintenant il le savait. Il portait le nom de son grand-père maternel. Le nom d'un homme bien, et cette idée fit naître un sourire sur son visage, un sourire hésitant mais c'était le premier que Dean voyait sur le visage de son frère depuis bien longtemps.

« _ Et toi ?

_ Hein ?

_ Si je porte le nom de notre grand père, toi tu portes celui de qui ?

_Bon sang_, pensa Dean en se replongeant dans son café. _Il ne va jamais me lâcher avec ça_.

« _ Allez ... je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi les parents t'ont appelé Dean.

_ Ecoute Sam ..., commença-t-il mais son frère l'arrêta d'un geste.

_ Quoi ? C'est si horrible que ça ? Tu portes le nom du premier petit ami de maman ? Ne me dis pas que c'est celui de son chien ?

_ Non mais ça va pas !

_ Alors quoi ? lui demanda Sam en souriant largement.

_Espèce de tête de mule de petit frère_, pensa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« _ Sa mère, grommela Dean en baissant la tête vers son café.

_ Quoi ?

_ La ... mère de maman.

_ Comment ça ? Notre grand-mère s'appelait Dean ?

_ Non ... elle ...

_Je vais regretter, je sens que je vais le regretter !_

« _ Elle s'appelait Deanna, voilà ! s'exclama Dean en relevant la tête et en défiant son frère de faire un seul commentaire.

Sam le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant d'éclater de rire.

« _ Oh c'est pas vrai ! Tu t'appelles comme notre grand-mère !

_ Sam, le menaça son frère, mais sans succès.

_ Oh non, je ne vais pas laisser passer ça. C'est pour toutes les fois ou tu m'as traité de _Samantha_ !

_ Sammy !

_ Quoi _Deanna_ ? lui demanda-t-il faussement innocent.

_ Oh la ferme !

_ Pourquoi ? C'est très mignon ... _Deanna_ !

_ Crétin !

_ Abruti ! »

Dehors, à l'abri d'un grand platane dont les feuilles jouaient avec les rayons de soleil, deux hommes observaient par la fenêtre les deux frères Winchester. Le premier, en costume trois pièce un peu froissé, avait l'air impassible mais le deuxième souriait largement. Il était un peu plus grand que son compère mais beaucoup plus large. Il avait un visage rond et avenant, de larges épaules et un certain embonpoint qui tendait un t-shirt noir à l'effigie de Batman. Il avait le crâne presque complètement dégarni, à part un couronne de cheveux châtains, de la même couleur que sa petite moustache bien taillée.

« _ Je pense que tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire, Castiel, lui dit l'homme au t-shirt Batman. Tout me semble rentrer dans l'ordre avec ces deux là. Même si je trouve que tu n'as pas été des plus subtils, termina-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi Ariel. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter avec des êtres humains. Tu es un ange gardien, je suis un ange guerrier.

_ C'est vrai, mais il va falloir t'y faire mon ami, lui répondit l'ange avec un sourire bon enfant. Dieu t'a confié cette mission et les frère Winchester avec.

_ J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, lui avoua Castiel, sans détacher son regard des deux frères. Qu'_Il _puisse avoir à ce point foi en cet homme alors qu'il ne croit même pas en _Lui_, qu'il remet constamment _Ses_ décisions en questions. Qu'il ose faire preuve d'autant d'insubordination ...

_ Soit patient avec lui, Castiel. Dean Winchester n'est pas un homme comme les autres. C'est un être hors du commun, mais il est le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte. En temps voulu, tu t'en rendras compte toi aussi.

_ Tu as sûrement raison. Je ne mets pas en doutes _Ses_ choix, j'ai seulement du mal à comprendre comment _Il_ peut tant compter sur lui alors qu'il ne croit pas en Notre Seigneur.

_ Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches sur les humains, et sur cet humain en particulier mon ami. Le plus important n'est pas qu'il croit en Dieu, le plus important est que _Lui_ croit en Dean Winchester. »

**FIN. **


End file.
